


Fra le braccia del lupo

by ImperialPair



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Ranma, dopo essere stato inseguito da Shampoo, si nasconde del dojo di kendo della scuola.La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/





	Fra le braccia del lupo

Ranma non sapeva se fosse peggio essere rincorso in tutta la scuola da Shampoo, che per colpa della pioggia era finita con il trasformarsi in un gatto, o essere finito direttamente nella tana del lupo.  
“Come cavolo mi è saltato in mente nel venire nel dojo di kendo, sopratutto da ragazza?”  
Avrebbe dovuto sapere che rischiasse d’incontrare Kuno, ma il fatto è che quando vedeva quelle bestiacce, il terrore non lo faceva praticamente ragionare.  
«Cosa ti è successo? Qualcosa ti ha spaventata mia adorata ragazza con il codino?».  
Voleva andarsene ma farlo significava ritrovarsi fra le grinfie di quel felino spaventoso e al solo pensiero non riusciva a muovere nemmeno un passo. Fu proprio allora che il tuono blu cinse dolcemente la sua figura femminile.  
«Adesso va meglio, mia cara?»  
Ranma non sapeva dire del perché, ma in qualche modo si ritrovò a stringersi all’altro. Era come se quella voce e quelle braccia lo stessero rassicurando.  
«Kuno…»  
La sua paura stava lentamente svanendo, proprio come se Tatewaki la stesse scacciando con dolcezza.  
«Kuno, ho tanta paura».  
Lui guardò i suoi occhi candidi e il giovane finì con il perdersi senza rendersi nemmeno conto di ritrovarsi a baciare quel ragazzo.  
Non gli importava di essere finito fra le braccia del lupo, perché, l’unica cosa che gli interessava, era che Kuno fosse riuscito a fargli passare il terrore di quel gatto, tutto qui.


End file.
